Link y Linkle Hermanos de Hyrule
by Lana-yruZword
Summary: Los hermanos del destino, Link portador de la fuerza del coraje y Linkle portadora de la fuerza del espíritu... Zelda la reina de hyrule fue secuestrada, ambos tienen la misión de encontrarla y derrotar a Yeheros, el hechicero de la tierra. A través de su misión se encontraran con una fuerza mayor a la de las diosas. Géneros: romance, aventura, drama, comedia (REESCRIBIENDO)
1. I-Reino de Hyrule: Hermanos Guerreros

_¿Qué cuentan queridos lectores? Estaba pensando en que debía de volverla a escribir, uno por que tengo faltas de ortografía y gramática. Dos, creo que era tiempo de retomar esta historia._

_ZarcotFan25, chicos, les agradezco su apoyo, me animaron más a continuarla._

_Bueno que comience. Habrá spoilers, de HW LEGENDS y el normal._

* * *

_**Link y Linkle Hermanos de hyrule:  
\- I-Reino de hyrule -**_

* * *

Prologo: Hermanos guerreros.

En un alejado reino conocido como Hyrule una guerra se desataba, las fuerzas armadas de la reina quien junto a ella y su fiel acompañante Impa, la cual pertenecía a la raza de los Sheikah, luchaban cara a cara contra el ejército del mal. Había regresado después de una intensa lucha contra el tirano de los demonios, Ganondorf, pero esta vez el que acosaba la tranquilidad del reino era un enemigo del que nadie había escuchado antes, ni siquiera Cia.

La reina se encontraba mal herida, sus fuerzas empezaban a agotarse y un monstruo cerca vio indefensa a la hermosa mujer. Con agilidad lucha aunque estuviese agotada, el monstruo de antes trato de lastimarla, sin embargo ella esquivo con gracia pero la mala suerte la perseguía este día, pues se encontraba rodeada por muchos enemigos.

Impa estaba tan ocupada que apenas si se encontraba en condiciones además de que combatía en un lugar muy alejado de Zelda. Este sería definitivamente su fin, pensaba la rubia que ahora reinaba Hyrule.

-Si he de morir, lo hare luchando –Preparó su arma, su espíritu de lucha era tal que no se rendía, además de ser terca y orgullosa como su padre solía ser, pero con la amabilidad y feminidad que su madre poseía.

Uno de los muchos enemigos trato de lastimarla, un tajo fue soltado contra este y cayó al suelo falleciendo al instante, pero la reina no había sido la culpable del acto. Muchos más enemigos que la rodeaban ahora caían como moscas muertas sobre el campo de batalla.

-¡Linkle! ¡A los de allá, yo me ocupare de estos! – Un joven preparo su arma y escudo, de un momento a otro dejo fuera de combate a los que los rodeaban. Ella miraba con gran admiración a aquella figura, era nada más y nada menos que su más fiel caballero, Link, el héroe que salvo a su reino hacia ya dos años. Del cual también había caído enamorada.

-Mi reina… ahora está a salvo – le dio la mano para que se levantara.

-Muchas gracias, Link – dijo ella con amabilidad en sus palabras y por sobre todo alivio de que el estuviese a su lado, velando por ella. Sonrió, al momento de pararse este toco su costado izquierdo, le habían herido profundamente y sangraba, él al darse cuenta de la herida, tomo a la reina en brazos y la llevaba cargando.

-¡JA!… monstruos torpes – Dijo risueñamente una voz – ¿Saben algo? No lidian con cualquier muchachita – La jovencita sonreía de oreja a oreja, con su ballesta y su pequeña espada podía con cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino.

-Bien, cada día mejoras hermanita – El chico de verde y bufanda azul sonrió ante la encantadora chica de menor edad, ambos de cabellos rubios, ambos de ojos color zarco y ambos vestidos de verde a excepción de que el portaba una bufanda, ella en lugar de bufanda y gorro individual traía una capa, esta traía consigo un gorro grande y largo. Sobre su cuello también poseía una brújula.

-Ya casi llegamos al castillo majestad – Decía Link mientras su hermana y él corrían frenéticamente al castillo. Cuando la doncella se disponía a nombrarlo una gran piedra cayó justo delante de una entrada.

-¡D-Diosas! – Exclamo Zelda ante el derrumbe. Link manifestó un sonido de molestia mientras mordía su labio inferior –Maldición – gruño por lo bajo ante la acción de los bulbins – ¡Linkle! – Llamo a su hermana menor.

-¿Sí?... – Prestaba atención al mismo tiempo que daba al blanco sin ver a sus enemigos.

-Toma a la reina, ¡ahora! – Linkle se le acerco, aunque antes sin mirar nuevamente dio al blanco con gracia a un enemigo –Tengo que hacer explosión contra esto – Dijo molesto.

-¡Yai! ¡Explosiones! – Emocionada tomo a Zelda en sus brazos a la hermosa reina rubia, de ojos azules zafiro, de hermosa figura y vestido color rosa, con una armadura y su corona que a simple vista denotaba un hermoso rubí en medio.

El joven presuroso empezó a lanzar bombas a las piedras, estas reventaban al contacto. Linkle no aguantaba a la princesa, su armadura era pesada y ella pues demasiado ligera y flacucha pero fuerte en otros sentidos. Cuando estas reventaron Linkle suspiro de alivio, su hermano había tomado nuevamente a la bella joven en brazos.

-Link, tu llévala al castillo, yo te iré cubriendo y me encargo de estos monstruos – Después de esas palabras preparo su otra ballesta, pues tenía dos, y comenzó a hacer guarda espaldas en el camino.

-¡Bien! – Link era gustoso de ver cuando ella se ponía en acción con ambas armas, corrió acompañando a su hermana menor en dirección al castillo junto a su majestad.

-¡Hey! ¿Esa no es Lana? – La chica de verde señalo a una joven de gran carisma, cabello azulado, ojos lila, ropa extraña y a pesar de la guerra una sonrisa. Su nombre era Lana, una bruja blanca muy poderosa que a pesar de ser abatida por el rechazo de sus sentimientos por su hermano Link, ella seguía con gran poder y determinación, como debe ser, "Nunca afligirse por amor fallido" era su frase.

-Y esta también Cia – Dijo el joven, los ojos de Link se centraron en la joven, su vestimenta solía ser abierta, aunque después del incidente ella volvió a la normalidad aunque todos la creyeron muerta. Y por sobre todo no pudo volver a juntar su parte con la de Lana, por la que termino siendo una y otra diferente de sí.

La joven de cabellos blancos volteo a ver al joven, por el cual había estado enamorada por mucho tiempo, desde que veía el destino del héroe, hasta ver al héroe de ese tiempo. Al contrario de Lana ella era terca y determinada a conquistar el corazón de Link.

El joven movió su cabeza, negando, su corazón debía estar con la reina y hyrule. Aunque este estuviera algo atraído de la hechicera por su sinceridad y su corazón que ahora volvía a ser puro, en el fondo quería proteger al reino y a la reina de todo mal.

De repente como si nada Lana salió volando cerca de Linkle, muy mal herida, Cia trato de ir en su auxilio pero cuando iba corriendo también fue atacada. Link no se quedaría de manos cruzadas.

-¡Linkle! Quiero que tomes a la princesa y corras como si vieras pies de manzana de Impa – Dijo el joven seguro de si – Es vital que te apresures. El camino está despejado pero yo debo ayudar a Lana y a Cia

-Pero – La chica no quería separarse de su hermano, cosas malas sucedían de vez en cuando hacían aquello.

-¡Corre! – el muchacho le dio a la reina quien se encontraba inconsciente, Linkle tiraba cada cosa pesada como su armadura para poder llevarla con facilidad.

-Lo lamento reina Zelda, si no me deshacía de eso no podría ir más rápido – Corrió como los vientos. A gran velocidad se iba acercando cada vez más y más al castillo.

Link se encontraba inquieto, Cia estaba al lado de Lana, tratando de hacer algo para que esta no desfalleciera. Ambas eran como hermanas aunque más bien eran contrapartes.

El gran monstruo gigante era un Xiredo, un grande y gigantesco dragón que podía cambiar de color según su entorno, como un camuflaje.

-¡Entonces, vas a caer! - link desenfundo la espada y con un solo movimiento corto el ala derecha del dragón, dejándolo ensangrentado, sin más cayó al suelo mal herido. Link tomo el Hook-shot y subió a su espalda, este se maneo para tratar de tirar a Link, quien con inteligencia clavo la espada en la espalda del dragón para no caer. Al ver que esto no funciono, se dispuso a lanzar fuego por la boca para quemar a Link, pero se cubrió con el escudo hylian y evito quemarse.

Para ese entonces Lana se había recuperado – ¡LINK! ¡Su punto débil es la cola! ¡CORTALA! – Gritó la peli azul – Y se hará piedra… – dijo susurrando Cia – ¿¡Por qué no se me ocurrió antes!? – Esta vez clamo.

-¡Si no lo gritan no se da cuenta!- Link molesto trato de cortarle, pero él desgraciado era inteligente – ¡Qué bien! Creo que sabe que hare – dijo sarcástico.

-¡Link!- Cia llamo su atención – ¡yo lo distraigo, tu ve y hazlo!

-¿Pero si te lastima? – el joven mostro una cara de preocupación.

-¡No lo hará! – la chica sonrió ante Link, quien con confianza se dispuso a avanzar.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Monstruo feo! – El dragón volteo hacia Cia – ¡No me haces nada tonto! – Sonrió de sobre manera y entonces Link tuvo la oportunidad perfecta. Hasta que un grito de alguien conocida se escucho.

-¡REINA! – dijeron al unisonó Cia, Lana y Link, y de manera simultánea voltearon hacia el castillo.

Cia fue tomada de un brazo por Lana, esta puso un hechizo protector para evitar que las quemara pues aprovechando la distracción el monstruo actuó, sin embargo Link fue aventado por la cola del dragón y rodo por el pasto del campo.

-¡SUELTAME! – grito la reina desesperada.

-Z-Zelda… r-resiste – dijo Link por lo bajo – D-Debí cuidarte – cerro sus ojos. En ese momento Lana corto con un hechizo de hielo y el palo deku la cola del lagarto. Una sonrisa de victoria se apareció en la peli azul.

-¡Lana! Ve con Linkle y ayúdala. Yo me quedare a sanar a Link.

-¡De acuerdo! – la joven no lo pensó dos veces.

Cia movió a Link a tras de una gran roca, él se encontraba inconsciente. Por suerte sobrevivió ya que ese golpe pudo haberlo matado de no haber puesto su costado donde tenía una armadura ligera por dentro. Hecha por magia de Cia, después de todo, la magia era muy útil.

-Link… resiste – la chica tomo a Link y lo puso entre sus brazos. Abrazándolo con fuerza la joven noto que este no respondía, temía lo peor… si este serie el último momento con él a solas, tenía que aprovecharlo. La joven se acerco, sus hermosos labios rojos besaron la frente de Link – Siempre te he amado… héroe del destino.

Link empezó a responder, lo primero que dijo fue – E-eso dolió – este se levantaba con desgana.

-¡Link! – Cia lo abrazo con alivio, este se sintió algo avergonzado. La joven se quito su máscara y dejo revelar sus hermosos ojos lila, su cabellera blanca ahora un poco más larga. Su piel era morena pero se veía hermosa. Su máscara ahora era un simple antifaz y su traje era color blanco como el anterior que tenía antes de separase de Lana – ¡No vuelvas a distraerte así, Link!

-No lo hare Cia – dijo aun con los brazos de la chica entre su cuello – Pero… Ya puedes soltarme – dijo algo incomodo.

En ese momento se encontraba Lana corriendo al castillo a toda prisa. Una gran nube negra se encontraba sobre esta, ella se aventuro a entrar y diviso con mucho esfuerzo a la reina Zelda que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-S-Suéltame… de-desgraciado – se escucho la voz de Linkle, Lana no podía ver donde se encontraba. Sin embargo podía saber que la estaba tomada por el inminente peligro. Esta se preocupo y trato de hacer un hechizo de dispersión.

-Ha… ¿tú piensas que con esa magia tan débil lo lograras?... Ni con la traición de tu querida parte Cia lograste ser más fuerte, eres realmente una vergüenza.

-¡Cállate! – la joven se puso a pensar en miles de cosas en ese momento.

-N-no le di-digas nada… e-estúpido – dijo Linkle pataleando.

-Silencio. Como se que vas a morir, pequeña e indefensa Lana, quitare toda esta magia negra alrededor ya sé que no puedes y me das mucha lástima bruja blanca –L-Lana… t-tu puedes ¡L-lucha! – dijo Linkle con voz alta.

Al momento en el que este disperso las nubes se pudo divisar que la traía aun por el cuello – ¡Déjala! – dijo Lana corriendo a su auxilio.

-Un momento…. – paró en seco al ver que tomo por el vestido de la parte de atrás de Zelda – elige… La reina… o esta mocosa ¿A quién salvaras?

-S-salva a la r-reina – Linkle decía por lo bajo mientras seguía soportando el agarre

-Y-Yo – de forma muy poco convencida trato de elegir, pero no podía. En ese momento Lana estaba más que dudosa, por un lado la reina era vital era importante, pero por el otro Linkle era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y también era su mejor amiga.

Una flecha rozo el brazo del hechicero, pero nada, fue un buen intento –Uy… casi pero no ¡Que mal puntería arquero! – este esquivo una flecha que Link había lanzado.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana! – Grito con furia Link, sin embargo el hechicero le dio otra respuesta –Decide tu pequeña y adorada hermana o la reina…

-L-Link… l-la reina… s-sálvala – Link se sintió nervioso. Su hermana suplicaba la vida de la reina por la de ella.

-Vamos… rápido que el reloj avanza y no se detiene – dice burlonamente mientras con su boca hace sonidos de TIC-TAC

En ese momento entro en escena Dizzel, el mejor amigo de Linkle. Era un joven aprendiz de caballero, casi como Link cuando ataco el mal la primera vez. Con una flecha logro darle a la mano que sostenía a la chica de rubios cabellos.

-M-Maldito… - dijo enojado el hechicero. Su mano sangraba, era buena señal pues quería decir que se enfrentaban a un Hylian.

La chica trato de correr sin embargo este, la tomo de nuevo pero con una pisada – ¡Ahora morirás! – clamo con todo y trato de darle otro pisotón más fuerte. La chica traba de moverse del piso – ¡No moriré!

-¡Claro que sí! – Dijo antes de pisarla, levanto su pierna y luego al azotarla contra el piso la tierra salió de él, todos pensaron que Linkle – ¡LINKLE! ¡NOO! – había muerto pero una sorpresa los dejó atónitos.

Una luz salió del dorso de la mano de Link y Linkle. La chica había rodado y liego se había levantado con la espada en alto, para tratar de atacar al tipo. Sin embargo lanzo un hechizo que dejo a Linkle desmayada – Sárcerep rop erpmeis ne al anrete dadelos – Linkle cayó sin más y el cobarde salió huyendo, pero no sólo si no con Zelda entre brazos.

-Hermana – Link casi sollozaba y Lana ya lo estaba haciendo – ¡Responde perezosa! ¡Vamos! ¡Prometiste a mamá y papá que saldrías adelante! No te dejarías vencer, prometiste a la abuela que serias la heroína de la leyenda… conmigo… a mi lado…

No respondía… sin la reina y con ella así Link no podía concentrarse.

-¡Linkle! – Dizzel se encontraba en pánico tanto como Link, pero no se acercaba a la chica por que ahora su hermano se encargada del asunto.

* * *

**Continuara…**

_Bueeeno, ESO ES TODO POR HOY. Seguiré corrigiendo y también escribiendo las cosas, ¿sale? Nos leemos luego chicos._


	2. II-Reino de Hyrule: Tetrafuerza

**Link y Linkle: Hermanos de Hyrule  
**_**\- II-Reino de hyrule –**_

* * *

Capítulo I: Tetrafuerza

_**Una luz salió del dorso de la mano de Link y Linkle. La chica había rodado y liego se había levantado con la espada en alto, para tratar de atacar al tipo. Sin embargo lanzo un hechizo que dejo a Linkle desmayada – Sárcerep rop erpmeis ne al anrete dadelos – Linkle cayó sin más y el cobarde salió huyendo, pero no sólo si no con Zelda entre brazos.**_

_**-Hermana – Link casi sollozaba y Lana ya lo estaba haciendo – ¡Responde perezosa! ¡Vamos! ¡Prometiste a mamá y papá que saldrías adelante! No te dejarías vencer, prometiste a la abuela que serias la heroína de la leyenda… conmigo… a mi lado…**_

_**No respondía… sin la reina y con ella así Link no podía concentrarse.**_

_**-¡Linkle! – Dizzel se encontraba en pánico tanto como Link, pero no se acercaba a la chica por que ahora su hermano se encargada del asunto.**_

* * *

De repente de la mano de la joven rubia salió un resplandor blanco. Una Luz envolvió a los dos hermanos pues en ambas manos se encontraba el símbolo de la trifuerza. Sin embargo en la mano de ella se encontraba reluciendo el triangulo de en medio aunque a Link ya le había pasado con su hermana era diferente, la luz que los rodeo era más pura y limpia, esa protección, la protección de la Linkle la había salvado de un destino cruel.

Con dificultad la pequeña heroína comenzó a moverse – L-Link… La reina… La reina Z-Zelda – Cerro sus ojos momentáneamente.

Link abrazo con fuerza a Linkle – ¿Pero qué dices, tonta? No sólo es la reina, ¡Tú también importas! – Linkle rio y luego Link dijo – Zelda… ella… – Link desvió la mirada con culpa.

-Link, no te preocupes hermano iremos por ella – Su sonrisa brillo de nuevo – Rescataremos a la reina Zelda y nos haremos leyendas… – La chica soltó una risa y lo miro.

-¿Iremos? – Link alzo una ceja – ¡Por supuesto que no! Le prometí a nuestros padres y a la abuela que te cuidaría a toda costa y luego ¡Esa cosa aparece en tu mano! ¡Te vas a quedar aquí!

-Pero – De un momento a otro volvió a brillar el símbolo sagrado de la chica – ¿Qué rayos? Esto no me lo explico…

Impa llego corriendo a toda prisa, la reina había sido secuestrada… y la guerra aun seguía, pero con la ventaja de que el castillo había dejado de ser tan amenazado unos momentos – ¡ZELDA! – grito desesperada. Sin embargo malas noticias le esperaban –Impa… – Link negó con la cabeza.

Todas miraron la mano de la joven – Imposible – susurro Impa con cierta sorpresa – En todos mis años como nana de la reina jamás había visto algo similar, tampoco como Sheikah…

-Pero – Lana tomo su mano – Esto no es ni poder ni sabiduría… Link tiene el coraje, ¿entonces qué significa?

-Hay leyendas de los sheikas sobre una fuerza mayor a la trifuerza, esta leyenda es traída desde un mundo donde acechan signos mortales de dolor y aflicción.

"La Tetrafuerza dice que la fuerza del poder, la fuerza de la sabiduría y la fuerza del coraje conforman la trifuerza, el legado que las diosas nos dejaron en el mundo y que solo aquellos que posean una de esas fuerzas o tengan las tres en un balance absoluto la podrán obtener. Sin embargo existe una fuerza más, la fuerza del **espíritu**.

Aquella fuerza que es la verdadera fuerza del alma, de la vida y existencia. La que da sentido a todo y puede dejar unida a la trifuerza, aquella que puede tener los tres en uno solo, es decir, los fragmentos de los elegidos es un solo cuerpo. **Un poder mayor que las diosas doradas nos dejaron**.

Se dice que ese fragmento fue dado a la o el siervo de corazón más puro, de corazón limpio y sin pecados que alguna vez sirvió a la diosa Hylia, posiblemente este fragmento se había perdido en un mundo alterno. Esa fuerza se perdió con el tiempo. Ni el héroe legendario, o del tiempo podría obtener la fuerza perdida. "

-Linkle, ahora sabes que tienes una gran responsabilidad. Si tú pierdes la pureza de tu alma, si te encuentras con avaricia, si te vuelves obscura se volverá a perder la fuerza. Quizá con esa fuerza podríamos desear que todo pase, que la guerra no exista y todo sea paz y tranquilidad.

Dizzel se acerco a Linkle, la tomo de una mano y luego la levanto del suelo. La abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana. Este joven teína el cabello negro alborotado, pero de una forma en el que se veía muy atractivo, tez morena, de ojos café claro, alto, con una peculiar vestimenta parecida a la de ella, sin embargo este traía consigo pantaloncillos más largos en lugar de shorts que la joven traía y era color azul rey y café.

-Linkle… estaba muy preocupado por ti – este seguía abrazándola fuertemente, acariciando su cara, oliendo su hermoso cabello rubio. Linkle inocente de no saber los sentimientos del muchacho le dice –No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien. – y aunque las palabras de Linkle no eran las que él esperaba oír su amor por ella era grande y jamás dejaría que una amistad destruyera lo que sentía por ella… jamás se rendiría.

-Qué bueno que estas bien – despego sus brazos de ella y luego junto sus frentes como siempre lo solían hacer.

-A veces me pregunto si se dará cuenta de que la ama – decía Lana a Link, quien con cierto tono de burla los miraba sonriendo. Link al ver esto se poso una mano en la frente, con algo de celos retrocedió a su hermana de su amigo – ¡Link, que celoso! – comento Lana nuevamente.

-Link… – Entro corriendo Cia a la escena y este no se salvo de un abrazo de ella – ¿Y la reina Zelda? ¿Linkle, te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, puedes soltar a mi hermano, GRACIAS…. – Dijo Linkle ahora celosa por que su hermano estaba con esa a la que llamo pecho grande, la chica de la carne. Claramente Linkle no era más que una jovencita en pleno desarrollo, sin pecho y pues Cia…

-¡Sólo tome su brazo, enana! – Pensó Cia – Estaba preocupada por Link - dijo Cia y lo vuelve a tomar del brazo sonrojando al joven.

-No tienes que, de verdad "GRACIAS"- al decir esto aparto a su hermano de ella – Él no necesita cuidados, es fuerte – la chica miro desafiantemente a la hechicera, Dizzel y Link miraron con nervios, ambos tenían una gota de sudor recorriendo la sien. Lana sonreía ante la escena e Impa aun se preocupaba –La rivalidad entre Linkle y Cia es impresionante – dijo Lana riéndose y pegándole con el codo a Link mientras este observaba y ponía cara larga.

Impa se encontraba serena… sin embargo – ¡BASTA! –Todos la miraron, Linkle tenía las manos en las mejillas de Cia y viceversa.

-Ella empezó – gritaron al unisonó ambas chicas.

-Ya basta. Cia, eres la adulta y actúas como niña – Impa se ponía en frente de la hechicera – Me da vergüenza –Lo siento señorita Impa – sonrojo sus mejillas, era cierto que vergüenza.

-Yo no tengo nada por que disculparme – Linkle desvió la mirada molesta, amabas se dejaron de tomar de las mejillas. Link estaba molesto con Linkle –Jovencita… pide una disculpa – dijo Link cruzado de brazos y molesto por las groserías que su hermana le hacía a Cia.

-Lo siento… pajarraco que casi destruye el hermoso Reino de Hyrule – Comento recordando los hechos pasados – ¡Linkle! Esa no fue una disculpa – Clamo Link enojado con su pequeña hermana.

-Lo siento tanto, señorita Cia – Dijo modosa – "_Señorita melones" –_Pensó burdamente.

-Ahora lo que haremos será – Link comenzó a idear un plan de rastreo, todo tenía que estar perfectamente alineado, Lana seria la rastreadora.

Impa estaba serena pero por dentro preocupada ante la desaparición de la reina Zelda, más que nada no porque fuese la reina si no porque había cuidado de ella desde que era un bebe, prácticamente era como su hija. La reina Amelia había muerto a los seis años de la princesa y por tanto la figura materna más cercana a ella era Impa, su nana.

Sabía que algo no estaba correcto pues sí ya bien habían derrotado a Ganondorf, el rey de los demonios ¿Por qué razón había aparecido otro tipo y llevado a la reina? ¿Cuáles eran los motivos? Y entonces recordó lo de hace un momento, absurda mente estaba contemplando la razón todo el rato, la chica, la trifuerza… ¡Tetrafuerza!

-¡Eso es! – Golpeo su palma con su puño – Eso es lo que busca, la Tetrafuerza, también vendrá por Link… y por ti Linkle – señalo a los hermanos.

-¿Quién? –pregunto el muchacho algo confundido por la repentina habladeria de Impa.

-El tipo que robo a la princesa ¿Verdad? – Dijo la peli azul, Lana, tenía una gran comprensión por lo que Impa había dicho.

-sí, así es Lana. Pero no sólo por ellos si no por ti – señala la Sheikah a la bruja –por ti Lana, ya que te convertiste en la cuidadora de la trifuerza del poder. Si en verdad este poder es mayor a la de las diosas, entonces… significa que el que lo obtenga será invencible.

-Si lo consigue –decía Cia preocupadamente – Dominara todo el reino – siguió Link igual o más preocupado –No…Todo es poco, no sólo el reino – dijo Lana, se miraron Dizzel y Linkle con nervios y miedo.

-¿Pero entonces? –Preocupada Linkle tomo su espada y arcos preparándolos, camino hacia un sendero que llevaba a fuera de Hyrule –Hermana – Link, la tomo de un brazo – ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la miro desafiante.

–A afrontar mi destino… tú también hermano – le responde.

-Linkle… Link tiene razón, es muy peligroso – Dizzel tomo la mano de Linkle y luego la jalo un poco hacia él.

-Dizzel… eres mi mejor amigo, pero más que nadie bien sabes que cuando tengo una meta jamás la dejo ir – arrebato bruscamente su mano de la suya, y la mano de Link de su brazo.

-Linkle… hermanita, quiero cumplir la promesa que le hice mamá, papá y a la abuela… La promesa de que estarías bien y nada te ocurriría, y ahora como por burla de las diosas te han involucrado en algo tan peligroso. Quiero que estés bien – Dice el Hylian mientras miraba a su hermana con algo de tristeza.

-Y lo estaré. Tu pequeña hermanita es fuerte como su hermano y no necesita de "nadie" – mira a Cia descaradamente – Para cuidarse.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así – Link y los demás empezaron a escuchar algo misterioso….

"Los días que han pasado tranquilidad sólo fueron momentos sin que la maldición del primer mal llegase, las tragedias se extendieron. Ganondorf resucito, lo sellaste y aun así el mal prevalece en los corazones de aquellos que buscaban poder de manera honrada. Link, héroe de Hyrule, debes salvar a la princesa. La sabiduría corre por su dorso, el coraje por el tuyo, y la fuerza del alma en la tuya, joven Linkle"

-¿¡Quién!? – pregunto Link con algo de sorpresa. Sin embargo en ese instante la voz de disperso y no se supo más de aquella extraña revelación.

-Entonces ya no hay tiempo, debemos buscar a la reina – Impa se preparaba – Me alistare inmediatamente, los que lo hagan vayan por sus cosas y prepárense que el camino será largo –De esta manera la Sheikah salió hacia la armería del castillo.

-Zelda – Link cambio el tono de su voz, parecía algo quebrada y preocupada. El asunto de su hermana ya había pasado, pero este era de nuevo el problema mayor.

Cia lo miro con algo de molestia, podía sentir como Link regresaba a los sentimientos por Zelda entonces todo su esfuerzo de cambiar se vería en una situación algo incomoda y bastante absurda. Después de todo Link fue su única razón para ser una chica buena.

-¿Qué miras? Deberías rendirte Cia, mi hermano está profundamente atraído por la reina – Dice Linkle descaradamente mientras caminaba hacia la armera, más adelante se encontraba Link y Lana. Esto también puso algo molesta a Cia.

Luego de mirar a la pareja de adelante miro al chico de atrás – Y ¿Tú qué me dices de Dizzel? Te mira con amor y lo mandas a volar – Comenta por lo bajo.

-¡Él solo es mi amigo! – Pero no falto mucho para que cierto muchacho hiciera algo inesperado –Linkle – Dizzel la tomo de piernas y luego la puso en sus brazos delicadamente – Estoy preocupado por ti – Por primera vez Linkle no vio su acción como la de un hermano si no como la de un chico cualquiera, se sonrojo al instante y desvió la mirada.

-¡Hey! Yo llevare mi hermana a que se recupere – Con su censor de "detectar a Dizzel tocar a su hermana" Link la arrebato de los brazos de Dizzel y la llevo algo molesto, Lana rió un poco y Cia no dijo nada.

-Link… ¡no seas así! – Linkle pataleo un poco, ambos se habían alejado de Cia y Dizzel.

-Vaya, creo que ahora siento lo que tú, Cia – dice Dizzel de forma algo entristecida pero no molestando a Cia.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto ella indiferente.

-Qué siempre haya un obstáculo para el amor… aunque… bueno creo que ahora tienes mejores oportunidades, además de ser bonita tienes un gran corazón, o eso es lo que he escuchado decir de Link sobre ti, cada vez que alguien dice algo malo sobre tu antes comportamiento el te justifica diciendo que todo fue culpa de Ganondorf – Cia le miro atenta, se sentía más calmada.

Mientras tanto, Link y Linkle iban tanto alejados de Lana como de los otros dos – ¿Cómo que no sea así? Parece un animal cuando te ve – Link frunce el ceño –T-te toma como si fueras de mucha confianza.

-Es natural bobo, es mi mejor amigo. Aquí el animal eres tú cuando estas con esa señorita carnes… ¿Qué no piensas en Zelda como solías hacerlo? ¿Tú querida princesa a la cual conociste en un pequeño paso del tiempo en esta era y las anteriores?

-Linkle, sabes que ella en esta era es una reina yo solo un humilde caballero – contesto.

-Y el héroe. Además, estoy segura de que te ama – La chica era tan necia como Link.

-Pero – Esta vez Linkle frunció el ceño – ¡Nada de peros! – Acallo a su hermano – ¿Qué ya no recuerdas la primera vez que cruzaron miradas? Yo estaba en el campo de tiro, luego unas chicas empezaron a murmurar que la reina se quedo por unos instantes mirando al chico apuesto, ósea tu, se te quedo mirando. Hasta los soldados decían tener envidia de ti.

* * *

_**Lo recuerdo tan bien que podría explicar la escena.**_

-Sí, eso fue realmente extraño porque la reina solo miraba a ese chico, el apuesto – Señalaban cierta muchachas – ¿No es el hermano de…? – Preguntaba otra – ¡Sí!, creo que es su hermano – contesto otra – El chico guapo, el caballero que apenas acaba de empezar y por las diosas que es todo un experto – Dijo la primera.

Mire a un lado ya que escuche mi nombre – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte.

-Tu hermano y la reina hicieron clic – Contestaron y se echaron a correr con risas. Otros chicos llegaron a darle la misma noticia a la rubia.

-Linkle, ¿tu hermano y la princesa se conocen?

-¿Eh? Así es, ellos ya se conocían desde hace mucho, por esa razón fue que decidimos ser caballeros de la reina Zelda y – antes de decir más de un de repente señales de alarmas empezaron a sonar por todos lados – ¿¡AH!? – Se pregunto la chica.

-¡Linkle son las alarmas debemos ocultarnos! ¡La guerra va a comenzar! – Dijo uno de ellos – Oye… ¿Y Linkle? – Le pregunto al de al lado.

* * *

**-Y eso fue lo que paso – Dijo Linkle seriamente.**

-¿Y les dijiste que fue por ella? – baja a su hermana y luego hace un facepalm.

-Hehehe, lo lamento, tenía que decirlo – La chica sonrió algo divertida – de todas formas… que lo tomen como quieran, pero todos sabemos que ella y tu son el destino que siempre se va a encontrar.

Link miro al cielo recordando ciertas anécdotas – Con razón todas se me quedaban viendo al pasar, murmuraban y se reían cuando estaba Zelda a mi lado.

-Es tu culpa, de todos modos debemos pensar en algo sobre la situación como cuestionarnos ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? –Linkle cerró los puños de las manos.

-"_Mi querida Reina"– _Pensó Link_ – _Ojala supiera donde esta, iría inmediatamente – Dijo Link mostrándose fuerte.

-Necesitas una espada Link, pero no cualquier espada. – Comento refiriéndose a la espada maestra.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que la saque? Todo fue un caos por Ganondorf – Link miro con desgana pensando en lo que había pasado.

-Pero la necesitas – Decía la rubia – ¡Hey! Tetas de carne podría ayudarte a sellarlo con un hechizo – Dijo entusiasmada.

-No le digas de esa forma, su nombre es Cia – Link miro a su hermana muy molesto.

Linkle refunfuño –Ella casi destruye hyrule. Ella no merece mis respetos o será… ¿Acaso te enamoraste de esa bruja? – La chica miro con desafío a su hermano.

-No… - se sonroja un poco – Sabes que la mujer de la vida de este caballero es la reina… daría la vida por ella y por Hyrule – mala fue su suerte, pues alguien logro escuchar aquello.

-Te gusta – Pone una cara enojada – ¡Dijiste que amarías solamente a Zelda! ¡Tú se lo juraste hace tiempo! ¿No te acuerdas? ¿O ya se te olvido?

-Sí, aun lo recuerdo y lo sé, pero seamos realistas ella necesita un príncipe – Link se mantuvo serio ante la situación amorosa que tenia.

-Tú más que nadie sabe que – Un estruendo no dejo que terminase la frase, Dizzel salió disparado al pasto cerca de la entrada en el castillo y luego Linkle fue en su ayuda.

-¿¡Qué pasa…!? – Dijo Linkle mientras Link no articulaba palabras –Eso – Salió lana de la armería, miro al cielo y de él salió una tétrica luz negra y morada –Esto no es bueno – Dijo Lana.

-¡MI FURIA SE IRA CONTRA TODO HYRULE Y CONTRA TI, LINK! – Cia estaba detrás de lo ocurrido ahora y Link se sentía culpable.

-¡No de nuevo Cia! – Lana pego su palma contra su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que era malvada esa tetas de Carne! –Linkle se prepara para la batalla.

* * *

CONTINUARA.

Hola, de nuevo traigo un capitulo reescrito, espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. III-Reino de Hyrule: Cia la Hechicera

Yru: hey… ¿cómo están Zelderos? He, he, la ultima vez Cia ataco y…  
Link HW: sin ofender… deberías dejar que ellos *señalando al lector* lo lean…  
Lana: si, eso es verdad…  
Link TP: porque sea que este Link rodeado de mujeres prefiere a Zelda, digo yo prefería a Midna en TP… no sé cuando se vio su verdadera forma… casi me da un infarto de lo guapa…  
Zelda TP: oh, ya veo Link…  
Link TP: no me malinterpretes Zelda, tu eres la chica que amo.  
Cia: Link, solo ama a Zelda *se pone triste*  
Link HW: C-Cia… es que… no se qué pasa conmigo… yo de verdad…  
Lana: Cia, tenemos que aceptarlo. Link HW: ¿t-tenemos?  
Todos menos Lana y Cia: ¿AH?  
Lana: Olviden lo que dije.  
Zelda Skyward: Por cierto era hechicera no maga xD  
Link skyward: Oye Zelda, ¿qué hacemos aquí?  
Bueno, los personajes no son míos son propiedad de nintendo y Tecmo Koei

* * *

_**Link y Linkle: Hermanos de hyrule**_  
_**\- III-Reino de hyrule –**_

* * *

Capítulo II: Cia la Hechicera del tiempo.

**-¡MI FURIA SE IRA CONTRA TODO HYRULE Y CONTRA TI, LINK! – Cia estaba detrás de lo ocurrido ahora y Link se sentía culpable.**

**-¡No de nuevo Cia! – Lana pego su palma contra su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.**

**-¡Te dije que era malvada esa tetas de Carne! –Linkle se prepara para la batalla.**

-No Cia por… –Link fue interrumpido por una voz familiar – ¡LINK! ¡Cuidado! – La chica salto sobre él, que por su distracción estaba a punto de ser lastimado por magia obscura.

-¿¡CIA!? – Dijo Link y al mismo tiempo – ¿¡TETAS DE CARNE!? –Linkle.

-Sí, soy YO – Razonó lo antes dicho por la rubia – ¡Hey…! ¿Tetas de carne?

-Si tu estas aquí Entonces ¿Quién…? – Dijo Linkle mientras miraba a la otra Cia.

-Cuando un invocador se transformo en Lana, lo recuerdas ¿cierto? – Cia estaba algo agitada, parecía haber usado algo de magia para ir más rápido y envestir a Link – Debiste correr mucho… te vez agitada – Link le sonríe un poco – Gracias.

-¡O usado magia e invocar esto! – Linkle la miro con molestia – ¡Linkle, basta! – Link estaba harto de la actitud de su hermana.

-Tú hiciste que apareciera ese invocador ¿Verdad? Sigues siendo una traidora – Linkle casi se le abalanza pero Dizzel la detiene.

-Linkle… correr con tacones es más difícil de lo que parece – dice mientras exhalaba un poco.

Ella dice la verdad – comenta Dizzel.

-¿Eres mi amigo o mi enemigo? – Este Alza lo brazos riendo – De todos modos, ¡Hazme el favor de alejarte de mi hermano! – La chica le riñe con la mirada.

-¡Y sigues…! ¡Cuidado! – Link protegió a Cia, lejos de ellos Lana se aferro al suelo clavando el palo deku y Dizzel no alcanzo a proteger a Linkle, la ráfaga de viento se había llevado a la chica tan ligera como pluma se fue. Link trato de alcanzarla pero, no lo logro, Cia estaba preocupada.

-¡LINKLE! – decía Link corriendo junto a Cia y Dizzel.

-¿Linkle? – lana se viro hacia arriba y logro ver a la chica, con un ligero movimiento utilizo el palo deku y con la hoja del mismo Linkle se sujeto de Lana, pero inevitablemente el fuerte viento las llevo a otro lugar.

Con mucho esfuerzo intento invocar magia para saltar, Dizzel no se daría por vencido – ¡Linkle! – Se le escucho gritar al joven.

Este igual que Link correteo a ambas, pero no sirvió de nada. En un intento salto muy alto pero no logro tocarla. Su desesperación se había vuelto grande.

-¡Ah! ¡Demonios! –Se tiro al suelo y como se esperaba de él, empezó a soltar puñetazos al mismo sacando grandes oleadas de polvo –Link sintió como le caía la tierra que el muchacho había esparcido con aquel poderoso golpe –Eso no traerá de regreso a mi hermana o a Lana – dijo entristecido.

-Lo sé, pero… Si hubiese podido tomar su mano… – de repente la furia del chico hizo que este tomara la túnica verde del otro joven, del cuello y lo atrajera hacia el – ¡¿Tú qué rayos hacías Link?!

-¡Cálmate! –Link se aparto de él ligeramente molesto – ¡Si, me imagino que seguro le prestabas más atención a Cia que a tu hermana! Como siempre, ¿Sabes algo? Es por eso que Linkle llego a alejarse un tiempo, además de que cuando intento entrar en acción pasó por muchas cosas, se perdió en el bosque, la conocí debido a su mal sentido de orientación mientras tú salvabas Hyrule. Cuando todo termino y Cia se volvió su amiga ella sintió que hacían mal.

-Eso no – Link sabía perfectamente que eso había hecho, era su culpa. Y también fue la razón de una vez la distancia de ambos – Yo….

-De todos modos ahora no solo es la reina, sino que también Lana y Linkle, ¡fantástico! – Dizzel se tomo la libertad de dejar a Link sólo mientras este se arrepentía, Dizzel fue a la armería con Impa.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Por fin, termine de editarlos todos, bueno me retiro a escribir otro cap vale? Los quiere Lana-yru uwu**


End file.
